That's Just What You Are
by Mars-Eclipse
Summary: Yavimna and Islaende were unlikely allies, unlikely friends, and impossible as a couple. They chose to ignore those rules. Side Stories to Endless Adventure by MillieuxDexNuit.


Yavimna scoured the Eastern Plaguelands, her sparkling silver hair tied away from her face, though a few pieces covered her pale skin and her purple blade tattoos. She landed lightly on the balls of her feet, having jumped off of the edges of the Crown Guard Tower. She ran lightly over to where Satahra, her blue nightsaber, was sniffing at the ground.

_What did you find? _She asked softly.

_Herbs. Plaguebloom. _Satahra sighed. _Oh, how ironic._

Yavimna smiled a little, and carefully plucked the herb. She was still amazed that things could live in this world, plagued as it was. "Ambush! Defend me with your life!" A female screamed out.

Spinning around, Yavimna dove to the side, barely avoiding the blade of a Scarlet Guard. He snarled and slashed at her again, just barely missing her armored side. Cursing, Yavimna shot one of the Crusaders through the throat, dropping him immediately. The other four, courier included, inched towards her slowly, as if she was a wild beast that needed capturing. Snarling like one, she raised her bow, preparing to shoot until death.

Suddenly, a warm arm wrapped around her waist, and the Scarlet crusaders were enveloped in ice, and then raging flames. Watching in confusion as they perished, screaming, Yavimna forgot all about the person holding her. I mean, she forgot about the person holding her, until he murmured sweetly in her ear, "Next time, keep an eye out for those Scarlet patrols."

Jumping, Yavimna spun around and stared at her savior. He was a Blood Elf, with long auburn hair that was loosely held together. His green eyes twinkled and his pale skinned cheeks lifted as he smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She answered stiffly, trying to get out of his iron like grip.

"You're welcome for saving you." He teased.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"You're welcome." He paused, then smiled roguishly. "Don't I get a kiss from the beautiful lady in return for saving her?"

"No, you don't, sorry to disappoint" Yavimna struggled for a few moments, gave up, and met his gaze. He was handsome, she'd later admit, though at that time he was just a nuisance. "Fine." She gave up, and sloppily pressed their lips together. Yanking away, she struggled out of his grip, only to be spun around.

"What are you?"

"We're going to do this right." He informed her. His hands gently cupped her face, and he softly brought their lips together.

**I'm A Line Break! Yay Me!**

Yavimna yawned as she finished handing of the Marks of Sagaeras to some random draenei (she forgot his name), on the Aldor Rise steps. Wandering towards the inn, she waved at the innkeeper before climbing up a ladder to the next floor, and collapsing on the bed.

"Why, hello there."

Screaming, Yavimna fell off the bed with a thunk. A chuckle came from above her, and she slid partway onto the bed to glare at Islaende. The Blood Elf smiled back. "You followed me all the way from the Plaguelands, didn't you." it wasn't a question, and they both knew that.

Islaende nodded anyway. "I followed you, yes."

Groaning, Yavimna collapsed beside him on the bed. "Leave. I'm tired, and don't feel like dealing with you."

Islaende pretended to think, and shook his head. "No."

"Argh." Moaning, Yavimna curled up in a ball. He chuckled. After a moment, Yavimna felt fingers trail across her back lightly, before softly digging in and moving. She sighed slightly.

Later, she'd admit that was the best backrub she'd had in a while.

I'm A Line Break! Yay Me!

Dalaran was where they'd met as well. Yavimna had entered First to Your Aid in a hurry, buying a few health and mana potions before leaving just as quickly. She was on her way to a twenty five man Trial of the Crusader run, and couldn't be late for the life of her. A pair of hands brushed against her body, and she was pressed against the wall on the stairs that led to Krasus' Landing.

"Hullo."

"Islaende." She answered in a tired voice.

He smiled, and simply kissed her in response. She sighed into his mouth, and gripped him firmly.

She was late to the raid.

I'm A Line Break! Yay Me!

The High Elves in the Eastern Plaguelands had just started allowing the Horde into their inn, something that made Yavimna nervous. She was sure he'd be there, and wasn't disappointed. He approached her and Emperiss, the latter taking over talking for them both. As they grabbed their room cards, Yavimna very much trying to ignore Islaende, she bristled as he said calmly, "Hey, Yav, my room is next to Emperiss'. That means we are a room away."

_Lovely_.

Later, when they were sitting at a table with Emperiss, Yavimna embarrassed herself horribly. She should have expected it, Islaende always tried to make her go insane when they met. Finally, she stood up and shouted, "I'M NOT OLD!!!" Everyone stared, and she sat down, blushing.

Luckily for her, at their dinner, Islaende had been a gentleman, laughing and chatting with her, even dancing with her to the beautiful waltz music. When he'd said goodnight to her, she'd entered her room, filled with mixed feelings.

The feelings lasted longer then she'd expected. Abruptly, she stood and left her inn room, slipping over to Islaende's. He was disgustingly wide awake when she entered, and looked at her curiously. "Islaende. I'm cold." She finally managed.

He smiled. Yavimna knew that he knew she usually just called Satahra over to her when she was cold, but he moved over in the bed anyway, letting her slip in and curl up beside him. He snuggled his face into her hair, and held her tight as they fell asleep.

I'm A Line Break! Yay Me!

A/N: Written late at night while I was tired and hungry, so probably not that good. Anywho, this is a companion fic to Endless Adventure, by MillieuxDexNuit. Read and Review both stories please!

Mars


End file.
